


It had To Be done

by CarlsGotBones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: he dies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: Gavin Reed gets what's coming for him





	It had To Be done

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend.

Once Gavin was partaking in some of his kinky shit, and Hank slapped himself through the window & shot him so fast Gavin couldn't kinkily enjoy it. There, Gavin is dead. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> why the hell would you read this


End file.
